<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Notion by ragnarok89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370401">Notion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89'>ragnarok89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Rescue Bots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Between Seasons/Series, Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Culture Shock, Drabble, Friendship/Love, Gen, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mistakes, Moving On, One Shot, Season/Series 03, Short One Shot, Team Dynamics, Trust Issues, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. “I messed up so many times; I just don’t want to do that again.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blurr/Salvage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TF Rare Pairing Weekly Request Responses, Transformers Rare Pairing</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Notion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the tf-rare-pairing prompt: "Blurr/Salvage - trust"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Trust - that's what important to the whole '<em>team</em>' thing?" Blurr asked with a slight frown, thinking back to times he'd much rather forget.</p><p>Salvage nodded, his optics regarding his teammate's sullen ones. "That's right – you and I both know that's a huge component to being in a team, am I right?"</p><p>Blurr huffed. "Yup, that's for sure. I've been forgetting that. No, I <em>keep</em> forgetting that." He then stood up onto his pedes, dusting himself off. "I messed up so many times; I just don't want to do that again."</p><p>"I'm not going to lie, Blurr, you really do have to work on that, and soon enough, we can get used to their dynamic." Salvage countered, putting a servo on Blurr's shoulder.</p><p>Blurr looked up for his optics to meet Salvage's, stern yet hopeful. Looking away for a moment, he hummed in response. "I guess you're right, I really do have to work on that."</p><p>The green bot nodded. "Glad to hear that. Sure enough, we can live in the here-and-now, leave the past in the past."</p><p>"And how," Blurr said with a smile, placing his own servo on Salvage's.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>